The Past Holds Many Surprises
by inuaiko
Summary: kagome is thrusted into an unknown world. Will Inuyasha beable to get her back. Or will the school girl be the savior this time around?
1. gone

I know I didn't finish 'InuDaycare' but I have this idea and I want to put it down on paper, wait uh I mean the computer? Lol

So this is my next story yay

Chapter 1:

**GONE**

The sun shown brightly and there was a nice breeze in the air. The group continued there quest for Naraku and the jewel shards as always. They had just had breakfast and left kaede's hut. And if anyone wants to know they did have ramen. Of course it was

Inuyasha's who chose.

"Wow! Today seems so peaceful!" kagome said with a warm smile. She stretched her arms out to get rid of any sleepy limbs.

""Why indeed lady kagome we have been having fair weather lately" said the amorous monk.

"Yeah, hey guys don't you think would be a great day to just relax!" shippou said getting the idea he knew inuyasha would oppose but they would win anyway.

"Actually I could use some time to recuperate" Sango agreed.

" I agree with you Sango we could all use a break and have some time to relax" the miroku said.

"Keh, there's no time to relax!" inuyasha yelled at shippou.

"Oh come on inuyasha we have been walking for days, and still haven't found anything yet" kagome said sternly.

"_That's _exactly why we can't stop now! We haven't gotten anything done! We didn't even run into a random village to save some stupid humans yet!" inuyasha yelled.

"Oh inuyasha why can't you just take it easy once in a while" kagome said resting her arms behind her head while walking. She closed her eyes and soaked up the sun.

"You're already so stressed out from all this work; let's just take a day off"

"Keh! Who said I was stressed out?!" Inuyasha yelled at kagome.

"Well for one thing, you won't stop yelling!!" kagome screamed.

"Look whos talking!" inuyasha yelled back

"The only reason I'm yelling is because _your_ so stubborn!" kagome argued back.

"Well the only reason I'm yelling is because you're so annoying and stupid!" inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome glared at him. She had the gleam we've all come to know when she was angry with our hanyou.

"Innnuuuyyyaasshhaaa!"

"Wait, I didn't mean…"

"SIT BOY!" kagome cut him off and he flew to the ground.

"Where going to take this day off inuyasha we need to renew ourselves ok." Kagome said trying to calm herself.

"Keh, fine! But where going back to searching tomorrow!" inuyasha grumbled and went up into a high tree to relax.

"Come on Sango, Shippou lets go there's a stream over there, and I brought bathing suits!" kagome giggled

Sango and Shippou put there bathing suits on and they were off. Inuyasha stayed in his tree, and miroku was meditating (don't Buddhist monks meditate a lot?)

The group spent the whole day laying back and relaxing. Soon the sun was about to set, they had a dinner of stew and rice that keade packed for them before they left.

Now everyone was asleep all except inuyasha. He couldn't sleep, he had a strange feeling, and it was as if someone was watching them but whom? He couldn't get this feeling to reside. After awhile, nothing happened so he just pushed it aside and fell asleep.

Inuyasha's noise twitched. It was morning and he was just waking up. Inuyasha smelt something. Somethinf horrible hat disgustd him deeply. His eyes snapped open.

'_Naraku!' _ Inuyasha quickly got up.

"Everyone wake up!" Inuyasha yelled startling everyone awake.

"_yaaaawwnnn,_ Inuyasha whats wrong" kagome asked him

" Its naraku!" Sango answered for the hanyou.

"lets go!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome mounted on his back and they where off.

' _I smell that bastard, but why is he so close to the well?! What could he be planning? Does he know of kagome's world! NO how could he?' _Inuyasha tried to find a reason for Narakus queer actions.

There were drawing nearer to naraku and the well. Out of know where a sickle was thrown and hit sango. It was pulled back.

'_ko…kohaku?!'_ Sango saw as he came in to sight

"kohaku!" She yelled and he ran off. Sango quickly followed after.

" Sango!" miroku yelled

"miroku! You go after Sango I'll deal with Naraku.

"Okay, ill be back as soon as I can" Miroku yelled and ran after her.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou kept running until they saw the silhouette of naraku.

As he came into view inuyasha pulled out tetsiagua and kagome, her bow and arrows.

"Naraku you Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled getting narakus attention.

"ku ku ku inuyasha what a pleasant surprise, oh and the young priestess, kagome was it." Naraku said in his sickly voice.

"I have been waiting for you my dear" he said looking at kagome. (pleeaassee tell me if this is cheesy!!)

Kagome looked at him with pure hatred. Behind hr brave eyes she coward in fear, but she wouldn't let him see it.

Inuyasha protectively put him self in front of kagome to shield her from him.

Inuyasha growled at naraku

"Stay away from her you monster!" Inuyasha

Inuyasha's ear twitched he grabbed kagome and leaped away from where they where standing. As soon as they left off of the ground millions of blades hit the exact place. These blades belonged to kagura's dance of the wind (is that the right one they all sound the same to me!)

Inuyasha growled and then looked at kagome

"Kagome are you ok?" he asked in a worried voice (we've all seen it don't you want to go awwww when he does XD)

Out of know where a huge tentacle slammed into inuyasha. He kept flying until he hit the sacrd tree.

'Inuyasha!" kagome yelled for the hanyou, she didn't hear a response she began running to him, but noticed she was grabbed by something.

It happened to be naraku's tentacle. It squeezed her tightly and she was running out of air. She could barley yell out to inuyasha.

"Let…go…of…me!!" Kagome screamed, banging on his tentacle. He hovered her over the well

"Wha…what are you doing!" kagomes eyes got bigger as she knew what he was about to do.

'_Oh no!'_ kagome thought.

"Inuyasha!" kagome yelled.

Inuyasha heard kagome's voice and came too.

His eyes snapped open

"Kagome!" he yelled running to aid her.

He arrived at the scene. But, he was too late…

"Inuyasha!" kagome yelled once more, before being hurled into the well.

"NO! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running to the well.

Before he got close enough Naraku laughed wickedly and did the worst thing he could ever do. He took kagome away from inuyasha.

He raised his tentacle and smashed the well, along with the portal inuyasha and kagome used to transport between worlds.

"no…kagome!" he growled at naraku and ran towards him hoping to rip him to pieces.

Naraku formed his barrier around him and started floating up into the air.

"Ku ku ku, so long inuyasha…" Naraku sneered evilly while dissipearing into his barrier.

"Naraku!" inuyasha yelled in fury.

Inuyasha walked slowly to the destroyed well.

Once he was infront of it he fell to his knees hiding his face with his bangs. He ahdnt realized but he had started to cry.

"Kagome…no…she…she's _gone_"


	2. something's wong

"**Ku ku ku, so long inuyasha…" Naraku sneered evilly while disappearing into his barrier.**

"**Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled in fury.**

**Inuyasha walked slowly to the destroyed well.**

**Once he was in front of it he fell to his knees hiding his face with his bangs. He hadn't realized but he had started to cry.**

"**Kagome…no…she…she's **_**gone**_**"**

**Chapter 2**

**Something's wrong **

"Inuyasha!" kagome screamed closing her eyes while falling. Soon after she was dropped in the well, she felt that funny floating feeling. But she noticed something, something that didn't quite fit. The portal to her world, it felt different. She couldn't explain it but she _didn't _like it.

She landed on her hands and knees; she noticed it was brighter then in the well house.

'_Why didn't the portal send me to my time? I'm still in the feudal era!_' Was Naraku still there? Was he waiting for her to exit the well, WAIT! WAS INUYASHA OK?! All of these thoughts flew around her mind. Yet it was so quite. All was peaceful, but that couldn't be right, _nothing _was _ever_ peaceful if Naraku was involved. She called for Inuyasha.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Are you there!!" she waited for an answer but nothing came.

"I…Inuyasha?" Kagome was getting worried now. Where could he be! He wouldn't just abandon her while fighting Naraku.

She quickly exited the well. She looked around and noticed that the area seemed different. There where still tree's and it was as beautiful as ever but it just looked different.

'_All I need to do is find the goshinboku, then ill find the village'_ she reassured her self. She started walking in the direction she thought the sacred tree might be, but she couldn't find it all of the trees looked the same! Where was the huge tree with the scar from kikyo's arrow!?

He let out an annoyed sigh

'_whats going on, how can I miss the goshinboku it's HUGE!?'_ kagome worries were getting a hold of her, she was becoming edgy and paranoid.

She heard a small shift in the bushes

"who…who's there!?" kagome eyes went wide, she realized she had no way to protect herself from anything that might attack her.

The bush shuffled and kagome was about to scream, al of a sudden a small rabbit hopped out stared at the strange girl twitched its whiskers and hopped away. Kagome stared wide eyed at the rabbit and calmed down when she realized it was no threat.

'_calm down kagome, it was just a rabbit'_ usually kagome is stronger then this. But being in a foreign area and not having any protection or friends with you can freak you out.

She took a few deep breaths and started to think again.

'_Maybe I should just go back down the well'_ when she made her conclution she started heading off towards the well.

After searching for some time, she found it again. She pulled her legs over and hopped down. She felt a shock after hitting her feet hard on the ground.

'_Ok…OW!'_ kagome shook her feet to relieve her of the annoying pain. Ok so she couldn't get through the well… Oh shit she can't get through the well!

"What happened!" kagome yelled to herself.

"WHO GOES THERE!" she heard a man yell. The man found the source of the yelling, which was down within the well.

'_uh oh' _kagome thought as she stared up at the man, he seemed to be dressed as a samurai.

"Who are you!" he yelled "and why are you in the forest's well!" the man scolded her.

Kagome had no time to explain, he told her to get out and he brought her to the village. While kagome and the strange samurai arrived at the village, kagome's face became bright

'_Its Kaede!'_ she was so relieved to see such a familiar face. She ran away from the samurai and headed towards the old priestess.

"Kaede! Thank kami I've found you!"

The old priestess gave a strange look to the girl.

"Do I know ye young maiden?" She asked. Kagome gave a strange look.

"Hello, kagome! Ya know the one that travels with Inuyasha" kagome tried to explain.

"And who might Inuyasha be?" kagome was losing her patients. Did she lose her memory or something!

"Inuyasha, The half-dog demon I'm friends with!" kagome told Kaede.

Kaede gave a stern hateful look "we do not associate with people who are involved with half-breeds, leave this village at once!" with that she turned around and walked away.

Kagome's mouth almost fell to the floor. How could Kaede say such a thing! This was defiantly not Kaede! She wasn't like that.

Kagome sighed and turned around to head back. After all she wasn't accepted into the village. But where would she go?

She also had the matter of protecting herself. She needed a bow with some arrows.

She began her walk to nowhere. Hopefully she was praying she could find a village she would be able to stay in.

While she was walking she stumbled upon an abandoned campsite. She found plenty of arrows and a pretty good bow to protect herself with.

Kagome put the arrows and bow on her back and continued.

'_At least I'm not hopeless now'_

While she continued she pondered what might have happened that caused her to be sent here, also to know where she was may have helped to.

'_I don't understand why the well sent me here, was it Naraku's doing? Well the best thing right now would be to find out what era this is, but how do I get back the well doesn't work!_ All of this scared her. Was Inuyasha alright? After all they were in the middle of a battle. She wanted to help him so badly but she knew she couldn't. The thing that scared her most was the thought of never seeing him again.

'_Damit! Why am I so weak! If I was stronger I wouldn't have been so easily attacked!'_ She shamed herself. She kept these thoughts in her mind as she went on.

She came upon an open clearing where she saw a few boys playing. She smiled at the sight. Then She noticed they where all around something and laughing. What could they be doing? Kagome thought.

Kagome looked at the odd scene before gasping; she realized what the boys were doing.


	3. Innocent boy

Hello everyone I'm so sorry for this chapter being late!!...wait actually no I'm not! I would love to thank flamingo174 for being the only person from a website that has millions of people to review. So thank you, I'm glad there's someone who actually cares!! If you guys review then it will give me the motivation to write but if you don't care then why even finish the story!? So please review…

I do not own Inuyasha; seriously if I did then the anime series would still be going on XD lol

**She came upon an open clearing where she saw a few boys playing. She smiled at the sight. Then she noticed they where all around something and laughing. What could they be doing? Kagome thought.**

**Kagome looked at the odd scene before gasping; she realized what the boys were doing.**

**Chapter 3 **

"**An innocent boy"**

"Hey! You Boys leave that child alone!" Kagome said running to the scene. She realized they were gaining up on a younger boy. At the sight of the older woman the children fled, so not to be caught.

She looked at the young boy. He had to be at least 6 or 7. He was curled up in a ball, probably shielding him self from the kids. He had long silver hair…wait? Long… silver… hair?

"Hey…are you?"

"Leave me alone!" The boy yelled. His voice sounded scared and worried. He was obviously frightened of her. She came closer but he curled up into the ball even more.

"Don't worry…I won't hurt you…" she softly said. The young boy looked up at kagome. His eyes made it obvious who it was.

'Inuyasha_!?' _ Kagome thought as the boy looked up at her. The expression on her faced saddened him. She looked scared, confused and a little freaked out. Inuyasha took it the wrong way. Thinking that she hadn't realized what he was and was frightened by him now. He then hid himself again waiting for anything that might come at him again, like always.

(A/N: pointing this out now. She couldn't see Inuyasha's ears because he had them flattened against his head from being so scared)

"Are you okay?" kagome finished her previous question. It looked like the boys had hurt him. He had a few bruises on himself and a cut or two.

Inuyasha was surprised. Hadn't she realized what he was? Or was she just completely stupid? He was also surprised when the strange girl put a hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him. He was still scared, he didn't know what to expect from this stranger, and he learned that strangers were never friendly.

Kagome looked at his restrained form. Apparently she wasn't getting through to him.

"I promise I won't do anything to harm you…" she softly said to him. He looked up at her again and saw the sincerity on her face.

"Pro...promise?" He said still a little unsure. Kagome nodded her head slightly and gave him a warm smile.

"My name is… Gome" Kagome thought it wouldn't have been a good idea to give her name out.

"Gome, that's a funny name" Inuyasha slightly chuckled. He then immediately regretted laughing at her, But relaxed when Kagome chuckled along with him.

"Yeah it is" she smiled back at him.

"I…I'm Inuyasha…" he told her, He still had a little bit of restraint from the girl.

"It's nice to meet you Inuyasha"

He looked up at her with a small smile

"I think we should get those wounds cleaned up, don't you?" Kagome said holding Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha said nothing and followed the girl. The two walked silently for a little until kagome spoke.

"So, why were you out here all alone?" kagome wondered, she was hoping this wasn't after his mother died, he was still so young.

"Me and my mama got separated" He replied looking down at the ground. (A/N: Awes he called his mother Mama! Lol oh sorry -.-)

Kagome was relieved that he wasn't alone…yet.

They kept walking, kagome then heard the sound of a stream. They followed the noise until they reached a clearing.

She went up to the stream with Inuyasha. She felt bad she had nothing to wrap his wounds in so she just cleaned the wounds as well as she could.

She finished her job and stood up from where she was.

"Now let's go find your mother Inuyasha, okay?" she told him. He nodded his head. It was getting late now and kagome could see the tired look on the young hanyou's face. She picked him up and decided to carry him back.

'_How ironic' _kagome thought smiling to herself at her own joke. ( A/N: please tell me you get the joke in this?)

They made it back to there previous location. The walked a little farther up ahead, they soon heard the calling of a women. She seemed very worried and frightened.

Kagome walked closer to the call and heard who she was calling out to.

'_That must be Izayoi!" _Kagome thought to herself. She noticed Inuyasha sudden relief and kagome ran to the direction of Izayoi's call.

"Inuyasha!?" The woman called again for her son. She had been separated from him earlier in the day and had been worriedly looking for him ever since. She soon saw a young woman in queer clothing holding a small boy in her arms. She immediately ran to the two.

"Mama!" Inuyasha called back to her. Kagome handed Inuyasha back to Izayoi happy that they were back together.

"Thank the heaven's your alright…I was so worried!" She said cradling the small boy almost in tears.

"I'm sorry Mama, don't cry" Inuyasha said back to comfort her. Izayoi then turned to look at kagome.

"Thank you kind miss for helping my son" Izayoi told kagome, bowing to show respect.

Kagome blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, flattered.

"I'm Glad I could help you" kagome said not knowing what else she could say in this situation.

"May I have your name?" Izayoi asked her.

"Uh…" Kagome reluctantly looked at Inuyasha's mother. She couldn't actually believe she forgot what her name was. All she had on her mind was Inuyasha, she totally forgot what she renamed herself.

'_Gods I'm so stupid' _kagome scolded her self.

"That's Miss. Gome!" Inuyasha excitedly told his mother for her. Kagome mentally sighed, relived that Inuyasha saved her at the last second.

"Thank you Again Lady Gome" Izayoi said once again bowing. It sounded weird being called Gome. It was a very strange name.

'_Why the heck did I call me self 'Gome'!? Why not a better name!?' _kagome mentally rolled her eyes, but kept her smiling front.

"In return for your kindness, I will offer you a roof and nourishment, I don't have much but it's the least I could do for you" Izayoi offered.

"It's alright: but thank you for your kindness" kagome uttered unsure.

"Please stay Miss Gome" Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome looked at his expression. He really didn't want her to leave! How could she refuse that face. Plus she had nowhere to go. She was still only wandering around when she found Inuyasha. She also didn't eat anything yet that day. Kagome didn't realize who hungry she was until her stomach growled.

'_Maybe a place to stay wouldn't be too bad…"_ kagome assured her self. But she felt bad, not wanting to cause any problems for Inuyasha's mother.

"Then I'll except your offer, thank you lady…"

"Izayoi"

"…Lady Izayoi" kagome new the name of Inuyasha's mother but stopped herself. Izayoi thinking kagome was asking for her name, told the young girl.

Kagome then bowed back in respect for her and followed them back to, the hut Izayoi owned.

It was a small hut, but comfortable. Kagome noticed how it was on the outskirts of the village she was in before when she first arrived.

"I'll make some tea for us" Izayoi said putting down Inuyasha who had fallen asleep on there way to the hut. She laid him on a mat in the corner of the room with a small blanket, he then curled up to the warmth from the blanket.

' _Hes so cute…"_ kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha sleep. She smiled at herself. But she then saddened. She then sighed.

_How could anyone think of hurting such an innocent boy..?'_

She saw Izayoi pour two cups of tea and some stew left from earlier in the day in bowls. She then handed a cup and bowl to Kagome.

"May I ask what you were doing out alone? Its not safe for a young woman to be wandering around alone in this time..." Izayoi asked kagome.

"I was separated from…my…lover?" she tried to not make it sound like a question. She failed in doing so.

"Oh, he must be very worried about you then…" Izayoi comforted kagome. Kagome felt a pang in her heart when Izayoi told her this. She felt as if she was going to cry.

"We…were fighting a demon, he was protecting me, but I was taken away before we killed it, I'm not sure if he's ok or not…" kagome covered her eyes with her bangs.

"I believe he's safe and sound, out looking for you now as we speak" Izayoi once again tried in comforting the young girl.

"…yeah" kagome agreed, she looked over at Inuyasha's sleeping from as she replied.

"are you a demon slayer?" Izayoi asked trying to wonder why she was fighting a demon.

"Oh….no, I'm a priestess" Kagome corrected.

"Your lover must be strong if he protected you" Izayoi smiled.

"Yes he is, he's part demon" Kagome smiled thinking of Inuyasha. Izayoi was surprised at kagome's answer. But all she did was smile in return.

Sorry that's it for now everyone. Its 3:40 A.M and I'm freaking tired. _Yaaaaaawwwwwwwnnn, _yes I did just actually yawn I wasn't just typing it XD. I hope you like this chapter, I'm quite proud of it myself and I love the idea of Inuyasha as a little boy! So cute!!!! Lol. Well G'night all my friends! And please review! pleasyy pleasey please! I need some encouragement here people don't you wanna see what happens!


	4. Normal

Hello!! I'm back! I could tell you millions of story' to why this chapter is so late, but so you guys don't have to suffer the boring reasons I'm going to let you make up your own reasons. So sit back relax and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer- I am merely an obsessed fan-girl of Inuyasha, plus if I did own it I would make myself kagome heh-heh

"_**Are you a demon slayer?" Izayoi asked trying to wonder why she was fighting a demon.**_

"_**Oh….no, I'm a priestess" Kagome corrected.**_

"_**Your lover must be strong if he protected you" Izayoi smiled.**_

"_**Yes he is, he's part demon" Kagome smiled thinking of Inuyasha. Izayoi was surprised at kagome's answer. But all she did was smile in return.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Normal**

Poke

"Miss.Gome…"

Poke poke

"Helooo…?" Inuyasha said once again poking the sleeping girl with his finger. It was quite early; Inuyasha always woke up at an early hour. He liked starting the day off like this because he would always watch the sunrise with Izayoi, but lately his mom had been sleeping more then usual.

Now, Inuyasha had been waiting for sometime. Sunrise was long gone but it was still early. Since he didn't want to disturb his mom he decided to go to the only other person as his last resort…kagome.

"Miss, Gome?"He continued with the poking but all she did was shift around facing the other way. She wasn't fully asleep. She could hear…and feel, Inuyasha trying to wake her up, but she was so tired. She had been through a lot in just one day. Yesterday was even harder then the day she was pulled down the well.

Inuyasha stopped talking to her and just continued poking her. This went on for about another minute until kagome said something.

"Inuyashaaa… let me sleep" Her voice was half muffled to the fact her head was in the makeshift pillow she put together before she went to bed. She also sounded like a teenager not wanting to wake up to go to school.

"Just…five more minutes…" kagome mumbled before hugging the pillow closer to her body.

"Huh?" was the young hanyou's reply. He questioned in his head what the girl said but quickly pushed it to the side.

"Don't make me jump on you" Inuyasha threatened kagome.

"You wouldn't…" Kagome muffled.

She squinted her eye open to see Inuyasha ready to pounce.

"Okay! Okay…I'm up" she said lazily getting up from the futon, then rolling it back up.

"Finally! Do you know how long I had to wait for you to wake up?" Inuyasha said to her rolling his eyes.

"Well sorry Mister early bird, not everyone wakes up at the crack of dawn" Kagome said putting her futon in the corner of the room.

"Good Morning everyone" Izayoi said as she started getting up from her own futon.

"Good morning mom!" Inuyasha said hugging Izayoi.

"Morning sweetie" Izayoi said returning the gesture.

"Did you sleep well Lady Gome?"

"Yes thank you" Kagome said bowing to Izayoi.

"Miss, Gome do you wanna play with me outside?" Inuyasha smiled at her. He seemed to be more then used to kagome now. He was acting as if he had known her for awhile. Kagome was glad she could open up to the young pup.

"Sure" She said, but he was already dragging her out the small hut.

back with somewhat adult Inuyasha

Inuyasha suddenly woke from his sleep. It has already been a day since kagome was taken from them. Now everyone knew and they were all worried for their friend. Inuyasha felt it worse then all of them.

He blamed himself; it was his own damn fault kagome had been taken away from him. If he just could have protected her! He felt the urge to punch something in spite of himself. He held back for now and went back to the reason he had just woken up.

It was a dream. The dream was about his passed. When he was still young and his mother was alive. He hasn't dreamt of his passed for awhile now. He really just pushed his childhood into the back of his mind, just hoping to forget about all the things that happened to him.

The dream he had perplexed him. In the dream he was walking around somewhat lost. He was looking for herbs with his mother until he accidentally wandered away from her. He didn't realize how far away he was until he called for her.

He saw a few kids playing. They were running around chasing each other. Inuyasha went up to ask if they had seen his mother. This was a bad idea. Inuyasha slowly walked up to the boys while they were still playing.

"Um…did anyone see a lady walk by here?" Inuyasha was terribly shy with other people. He never really did have any good contact with anyone other then his mom or kagome.

"Hey you're that half-breed from the village!" one of the kids called out. The boys were much older then Inuyasha at least 5 or 6 years older.

They all started coming closer to him and started calling him names. Soon enough the kids started pushing him around in a little circle.

Inuyasha fell to the ground in the middle as the other children laughed.

"Leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled. But the kids ignored them and continued their game of "Hurt the Half-breed" as they liked to call it.

Inuyasha tried to shield himself from the other kids hoping they would stop.

"Hey! You boys! Leave that child alone!" He heard a voice yell. It sounded like a female and he felt as if he had heard it before, but where?

He didn't see anything sadly though; he was still covering himself up against the older boys, but soon he noticed the boys were gone, thankfully.

But nothing else happened. That was when Inuyasha woke up.

Who was that woman and why she wasn't there before; He tried to remember meeting another woman in his passed but couldn't think of anyone. So where did she come from.

"Dam it, I don't need this right now! I need to find a way to get Kagome back!" Inuyasha said shaking away his thoughts.

"Don't worry kagome, I promise I'll get you back" He said out loud to him self .

Back with kagome and little Inu

The two had been playing with a ball Inuyasha had for a while now. It was nearing supper time and they were both hungry.

"Lady Kagome would you mind helping me prepare supper" Izayoi called from the hut.

"Of course" Kagome said as she threw Inuyasha the ball again while answering Izayoi's question.

"Awe…" Inuyasha wined. He was having fun with kagome. This was the first time in a while he's played with someone other then his mother, and he was happy too.

"Don't worry Inuyasha you keep playing and Ill make some Ramen" Kagome smiled at him.

"Your gonna make what?" Inuyasha asked confused to what type of food that was.

"Oh, wait…uh sorry never mind" Kagome said rubbing the back of her head a little embarrassed.

'_I forgot, Inuyasha doesn't know what ramen is yet…I'm so stupid' _Kagome mentally slapped her self as she went into the hut to help Izayoi with the meal.

Inuyasha played with himself for awhile but soon got bored.

He was looking around at the clearing, and then while he was looking he saw a little girl with her mother walking by.

"Hey Mama! Look that boy has dog ears!" the young girl seemed fascinated at the strange boy. Inuyasha smiled at this; at least he didn't scare everyone.

But the mother disagreed.

"Don't pay attention to that thing Misaki" The mother scolded her daughter.

At the sound of thing Inuyasha's ears fell against his head. He had been called many names. He knew everyone called him "half-breed" he was used to it. But what he hated just as much was that word, thing.

It made him feel as if he wasn't even partly human. You would refer a thing as maybe an item or something. Was he so low he couldn't be recognized as a living thing?

"Inuyasha" Kagome called for the pup.

"Supper's ready!" kagome called again.

What was wrong, why wasn't he coming? She walked back to where they were playing before kagome left and she saw Inuyasha sitting in the middle of the field, kagome noticed he looked sad. What was bothering him?

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" kagome calmly walked up to him. He didn't respond so she sat down next to him.

"Why can't I be normal…?" Inuyasha said in barley above a whisper, but kagome caught his statement.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, hoping she could get more information to his sulking.

"Why I'm I so different, why don't I fit in?" Inuyasha said partly to him self but also wanting to ask kagome as well.

"Inuyasha, you are normal" Kagome told him.

"Do these look, normal to you?" Inuyasha said pointing to his ears.

"Yes that's normal"

Inuyasha was astonished. Maybe he was right maybe she was crazy after all. Who would think dog ears on a human would be normal!

Before he said anything else kagome continued.

"They are normal because they are part of you. And you seem like normal Inuyasha to me"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was confused at kagome's choice of words.

"Inuyasha" kagome giggled.

"You're normal because you are you well, maybe if you dye your hair pink and your hakama blue, then you wouldn't be normal Inuyasha anymore"

"Just because you're different from someone else doesn't mean you're not normal" She looked down at Inuyasha with a warm smile, and he smiled back understanding what she meant.

"Thanks Miss, Gome" He said hugging her. Kagome couldn't help but blush but it quickly faded.

"Okay well I'm hungry what about you?" She asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah!" He said laughing as kagome picked him up and put him on her shoulders.

"You know, I bet you wouldn't look half bad with pink hair" kagome laughed.

"Ha ha very funny"


	5. protect

PLEASE DONT KILL ME!! i know i haven't been updating alot and I'm sorry for those who might still be reading this TT

but i did update! now... heh-heh '

_**DISCLAIMER **_I do not own inuyasha!!

Inuyasha woke up from his dream, the sun had just risen and the others weren't up yet

Inuyasha woke up from his dream, the sun had just risen and the others weren't up yet.

'_What the hell!! That woman again, why do I keep seeing her in my past? Who is she, I need to know…' _

For the past few days Inuyasha has been having weird dreams about another woman from his past, but when ever he saw her he wouldn't see her face or hear her voice, it was strange but he never remembered meeting a girl, but maybe he did, after all those years fighting for his life and then being pinned to a tree, he thought his past wouldn't be much of importance to him, so he never brought it up.

'_Maybe kaede can help…' _ he thought…

Inuyasha gathered everyone into the hut to tell them of his strange dreams.

"so ye say ye have been having recurring dreams about a woman?"

"Yeah, so do you know what it could be?" Inuyasha asked hastily.

"Perhaps it's a vision of what will be…" Miroku added to the conversation.

"Miroku… how could it be the future if the dreams are from my past?" Inuyasha looked annoyingly at the monk.

"Well I'm just trying to help" Miroku huffed and looked towards kaede.

"what do you make of it kaede?"

"Well, it could be something important if you keep having them Inuyasha, perhaps ye must learn who this girl is and find her.."

"We have no time for a girl hunt! We need to find a way to get kagome back first!!" INuyasha paused himself.

'_No…It couldn't be! There is no possible way, that girl is…kagome…' _

"Inuyasha? Hello!! Is anyone in there!!" Shippou yelled while jumping repeatedly on his shoulder.

"Gah!" the kitsune yelled when inuyasha threw him off.

"Guys… I think I might know who that girl is…" Everyone looked at him, wanting to know his answer.

" I, I think… its Kagome…" He told them, everyone seemed a bit surprised.

"Inuyasha, are you sure? I mean that's impossible how could she be sent there?" Sango asked him confused with his theory.

"No I think Inuyasha could be right"

"But Miroku..?"

"Just listen," the monk said while rubbing his chin. " The well Kagome uses to transport between different times, maybe it could have sent her even further back."

"yeah but why did this happen now and not any other time?" The kitsune asked.

"Perhaps, Naraku's demonic aura affected it, and caused a change in the time stream of the well…"

"Huh?" Shippou asked "How do you know all of this..?"

"Oh, Kagome lends me those books of hers, they come in handy" Miroku grinned

"So because of that bastard, Kagome was sent to an even different time, and she can't come back…" Inuyasha asked frustrated with the fact kagome was without him and he had no way to protect her.

"Sadly…ye are correct Inuyasha…" Kaede told him "But ye may be able to return her to this era."

"But, how? The well was destroyed." Shippou added to the conversation.

"True, but I know of a summoning spell, meaning if we can gather enough people, we might be able to bring her back to us" Inuyasha stared intently at the old woman, It was his only hope of getting Kagome back, and he wasn't going too fail.

"But I have never used it before and it requires so much spiritual energy that we might not be able to do it again, so if we fail we might never be able to bring her back."

"It's a chance were going to have to take, I'm not just going to do nothing while Kagome is stuck in my past." The hanyou exclaimed confidently. It seemed everyone agreed with his confidence. They all wanted Kagome back and would do anything they could.

"Inuyasha ye dreams are very vital in this mission, I will need to know a sense of where Kagome is in order to help her"

"What if that lady isn't Kagome, guys? We don't have any evidence that it is!"

"That's true Shippou, but if we are correct, Inuyasha will recognize the face of the woman as Kagome"

"So, if the woman in Inuyasha's dream is still blurry then, that person is not Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"That's correct" Miroku answered.

"So the only thing I can do to help Kagome is sleep…"

"Yes, Inuyasha you're the key to Kagome's return, are you sure you can handle such a heavy burden" Miroku asked him.

"Shut up monk, I can handle anything, and I will get Kagome back here!"

"Here Inuyasha, take these herbs they help relax the body, so ye will be able to fall asleep" Kaede handed him a strange looking herb and Inuyasha walked out of the hut.

"Miroku!" Sango said in a hushed tone.

"What?"

"You know he's worried about Kagome, why would you say that?" Sango asked him sternly.

Miroku grinned and told her.

"Its his worries for kagome that drive his determination, I'm just helping by adding the fuel"

"sigh I guess your right, were would he be without you, monk?" Sango said rolling her eyes sarcastically, as Miroku shot her his goofy grin, moving closer to the demon slayer.

"Oh, Sang-"

"-touch me you die!" She yelled before he got any closer. The monk scooted away from the girl, he knew she wasn't kidding when she made those threats.

Outside a worried hanyou tried his best at falling asleep. He had eaten the herbs and they slowly started to effect him.

'_Keh, 'corse I'm gonna get kagome back! I need to…' _ Inuyasha thought while nodding off.

Kagome was at the village shops, getting supplies for Izayoi and Inuyasha. Since she would be staying with them she wanted to help out as much as she could. She made her way down the streets of the village, it was quite small and poor but they had the things she needed. She had gotten most of the supplies but she needed herbs for izayoi, she hadn't been feeling well lately and was in need of some medicine.

"Hello, I am in need of some herbs-"

"-hey, I know you, your that wench who was running around with that halfbreed" the shopkeeper scolded her.

"Excuse me?" Kagome became inraged at the shopkeepers attitude.

"How dare you insult us? You have no right to-"

"I will not sell my items to people who are cursed by that filth!" He said shoving her away from his shop. Kagome was surprised by his actions and words.

'_Cursed!?_ _Filth!?' _Kagome thought as she started walking towards the hut were Inuyasha and his mother were located.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt from within her heart. The way these people looked at Inuyasha was so cruel and… wrong, why couldn't they see him for the boy he really was? Kagome kept these thoughts in her head the way walking back. She saw Inuyasha playing outside of the hut.

"Hi Miss. Gome!" he yelled happy to see her again. "Are you ok? Why are you crying?"

He asked.

"Oh?" kagome said as she felt her face and realized it was wet.

'_I hadn't realized I started crying…'_

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Miss. Gome?"

"Could you come here" She said and he walked towards her. When he reached her she knelt down and hugged Inuyasha. She needed to and wanted to. She wanted to protect him from everyone and everything, as he had done for her.

Inuyasha hesitantly hugged back, not knowing what else to do, but he felt comfortable in her arms, he felt as if he was safe.

" _I want to take your pain away Inuyasha, I want you to always be happy"_

eh... I'm not so proud of this chapter... I havent had any good ideas for the middle of the story, i just thought of a beginning, end really, i dont go into details untill i start writing it . so I'm making it up along the way heh-heh... and plz review!!


End file.
